Démones du temps
by DameAjisai
Summary: Suite à un malentendu, Quinn devient une des démones du temps. Rachel fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la sauver à travers les différentes époques. OS pour un défi sur le thème du temps.


_**Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Voici un petit One Shot pour un défi lancé par Les Milles et Une Nuits sur le thème du temps, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Au début l'action se situe au XIX eme siècle.**_

Une silouhette se déplaça vivement dans les ruelles sombres jusqu'à arriver devant un établissement sordide. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et en sortie un bout de papier qu'elle regarda quelques instant avant de le ranger à nouveau. La silouhette s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et il s'avéra que c'était une avait une silhouette svelte et était blonde elle avait les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur les épaules. Elle était extrèmement bien vêtue, pas comme une de ses femmes que l'ont voit dans ce type de quartier. Elle portait une robe pourpre avec un châle noir qui lui recouvrait les épaules. Elle tenait dans ses mains gantées de noir une petite ombrelle. Plusieurs hommes passèrent devant elle sans y faire attention et allèrent tocquer à la porte. Une femme agée d'une cinquentaine d'année leurs ouvris et les jaugea un instant du regard avant de les faire entrer. La jeune femme sorti de l'ombre du mur ou elle s'était cachée quelques instants et se dirigea à son tour vers la était en bois massif et lourde. Elle y donna trois coups secs et la porte s'ouvris sur la vielle dame qui la jaugea d'un regard méprisant avant de lui demander :

"-Vous vous ne vous êtes pas trompée Mademoiselle ?

"-Je-Euh, non. Lui répondit elle hésitante. Je souhaiterais voir Rach-Angele s'il vous plait.

"-Ah bas c'est qu'elle à du succès la p'tite Angele, j'vais voir si elle est disponible.

"-Merci, souffla la blonde à mi-voix."

La vieille dame lui fis signe de la suivre et elle entra dans la batisse. L'extèrieur ne payait pas de mine, mais l'intérieur était magnifique. Un lustre en cristal ornait le hall d'entré et un tapis rouge couvrait les escalier. La femme me pris mon châle et le posa avec toutes les autres vestes. Elle passa rapidement dans un salon ou il y avait une ambiance plutôt sensuelle et chaude. Des hommes riches étaient venus pour prendre un peu de plaisirs avec ces dont Rachel en faisait partie. Sur son passage hommes et femmes se retournaient, et elle souris lorsqu'elle entendait leurs commentaires, jalousie pour les femmes, des fois admiration et des commentaires macho pour les hommes. La femme revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagner d'une petite brune au teint halée et vêtue d'une robe qui ne laissait pas place à l'imagination.

Lorsqu'elle vis la blonde, le petite brune ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise avant que son expression ne se durcisse. Elle la pris par le bras et l'ammena dans une chambre vide qu'elle vérouilla avant de se tourner vers la blonde qui s'était assise sur le lit entre et la toisait d'un regard glacial. La brune demanda :

"-Que veut tu Quinn ? Savourer ta victoire de me voir aussi bas que terre désormais ?

"-Rachel, je suis venue pour m'expliquer.

"-T'expliquer de quoi ? Que tu as ruiné ma vie ? S'énerva Rachel.

"-Qu-Quoi ?! Non mais tu rigoles là ! C'est toi qui as foutu la merde toute seule Rachel ! Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai essayé de te prévenir que nos parents nous surveillaient, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre ! S'emporta Quinn.

"-Toi, tu n'as rien eu Quinn, dit elle froidement. Moi, j'ai eu moins de chance, mes parents m'ont vendu au premier salaud qui voulait bien d'une fille de joie, et regarde ou je me retrouve ! DANS UN BORDEL A DEVOIR BAISER DES MECS QUE JE N'AIME PAS TOUS LES SOIRS !"

Quinn eu un petit rire méprisant avant de répliquer froidement, de façon impersonnel :

"-Tu croit vraiment que je n'ai rien subis ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le montre pas que je nai rien. J'ai été la plus touché des deux, regardes et surtout ne détourne pas les yeux Rachel !"

Elle défis le haut de sa robe, laissant apparaitre une jolie poitrine bien dessiné ainsi qu'une cicatrice énorme, sur son flanc gauche, partant de la poitrine jusqu'au rein. Rachel poussa un hurlement horrifié. Ce n'était pas tout. La blonde lui tourna le dos, laissant apparaitre des traces de coups de fouet qui ne disparaitrons jamais, même avec le temps.

Rachel voulue s'approcher de Quinn, mais le regard que cette dernière lui lança l'en dissuada. La blonde pris la parole :

"-Tu voit ces marques Rachel ? Et bien elles ne disparaitront jamais. La grande cicatrice que j'ai sur le flanc, sais-tu ce que c'est ? C'est la preuve matérielle du pacte que j'ai du passé avec les démons des heures pour ne pas mourrir. Si je suis venu jusqu'ici, c'est pour te faire mes adieux, et aussi pour voir la culpabilité sur ton visage, car tout cela est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas fui en mentant et en me mettant tout sur le dos pour notre relation.

"-Dé-désolée Quinn. Où vas-tu aller, pourquoi me fait tu des adieux ?!

"-J'ai accepté de devenir la nouvelle Démone Minuit."

Cette nouvelle choqua Rachel qui se jetta sur Quinn en l'implorant :

"-NON, NON ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! S'IL TE PLAIT QUIIIIIIINN !

"-Il est trop Rachel, répondit cette dernière en se débarrassant de la brune avec dégout.

"-Quinn ... Je ne peut pas vivre sans tooi ... Sanglotta désepérement la brunette.

"-Pourtant, cela fait deux ans que tu es partie. Sans JAMAIS me donner de nouvelle, alors arrête de mentir Rachel."

Quinn se leva pour partir, mais Rachel lui bloqua le chemin.

"-Noooooon ! Jamais tu ne m'abandonneras !

"-Rachel, pousse toi de là. Sinon, je vais devoir utiliser la force, siffla la Blonde."

Une aura noir l'entourait. Rachel dégluttit difficilement mais finis par se décaler pour laisser passer son ancienne amante. Lorsque cette dernière fut dans la rue, Rachel se rua à ses trousses sous les beuglements de sa patronne Sue Sylvester. Rachel hurlait le prénom de Quinn comme une lithanie, dans l'espoir qu'elle se retourne et renonce à tout.

Alerté par le vacarme fait par les anciennes amantes, bon nombres de curieux sortirent. Une brune hispanique et une jolie blonde s'approchèrent de Rachel. La brune la pris par le col et la secoua comme un prunier :

"-HIJA DE PUTA ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT A QUINN ESPECE DE SALE PETITE CONNE ! NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU LUI AS TOUT FOUTU SUR LE DOS ?!"

Rachel acquieça de la tête craintivement, et elle se reçut une autre salve d'insulte en espanole. La blonde s'approcha de la Latina et lui posa une main appaisante sur l'épaule.

"-Santana, calme toi s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver. Rachel, il y a bien une solution pour sauver Quinn, mais tu risques de perdre à tout jamais quelque chose qui t'es cher.

"-Je m'en moque ! Dit moi tout Brittany !

"-Et bien, il faudrait que tu demandes aux démons des heures de t'accorder le même don que Quinn pour pouvoir toi aussi voyager dans le temps. Mais attention, ce que tu auras sacrifié te sera retiré à jamais."

Je regardais Brittany bouche-bée. C'était la première qu'elle disait quelque chose de sensé.

"-Britt, s'il te plait, peut-tu me dire comment invoquer un démon ?

"-Il va falloir aller sur la grande place ou il y a l'horloge et invoquer un démon.

"-D'ac-d'accord, mais comment fait on ? Demanda pas très sure d'elle la petite brune.

"-Tu le sauras sur le moment."

Rachel se retourna et sprinta vers la place de l'horloge. Une fois arrivée, celle ci observa la place. Elle était circulaire et aux quatre coins se situait un pillier. _**Tu le sauras sur le moment. **_Les paroles de Brittany lui revinrent en tête. Elle observa à nouveau la place et en déduit que les quatre pilliers symbolisés les quatre points d'une horloge : Le 12, le 3, le 6 et le 9. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était 9heures du soir. Elle se déplaça donc sur le pillier qu'elle pensait être au démon de la neuvième heures. Elle se concentra et murmura :

"-S'il vous plait, Ô grand Démons des Heures, entendaient ma prière."

Dans un premier temps, il ne se passa rien, et Rachel cru que ça avait raté. Mais tout d'un coup un brouillard épais se répendis sur la place et un ricannement sourd lui répondit :

"-Que me veut tu petite Humaine ?

"-Je-euuh- S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

"-Que veut tu ? Demanda la silhouette du Démon, de la Démone plutôt.

"-Par ma faute une personne qui m'es cher s'est perdue dans les méandres de la folie, et j'aimerai la sauver.

"-Serais tu capable de sacrifié une chose qui t'es cher pour la sauver ? Demanda à nouveau la Démone d'une voix suave.

"-Je sacrifierais tout pour elle ! Même si c'est mon âme que vous voullez. Cette personne est bien plus importante pour moi que ma propre âme !

"-C'est tellement dégoulinant de mièvrerie que ça m'en dégoute ! Soit je t'aiderai."

Cette voix n'était pas inconnue à Rachel. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et eu un déclic. Il s'agissait de Santana ! Santana était donc une Démone ?

"-Je ne te prendrais pas ton âme, elle est bien trop faible pour être intéressante. A la place, je vais faire ça ! Elle commença à marmonner une formule."

Maintenant que Santana était dans son champ de vision, Rachel pu mieux l'observer. La Latina portait une robe bustier noire qui mettait en valeur sa jolie poitrine. Un espèce de tatouage ressemblant à une balafre se trouvait sous son oeuil gauche. Un pendentif en forme de rose lui arrivait juste au dessus de la poitrine, attirant le regard sur celle ci ainsi que sur le chiffre IX tatoué juste au creux. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait un magnifique sceptre ornait de Saphirs.

Son sceptre brillait d'une étrange lueure bleutée. Lorsque Santana eu finis avec sa formule, un magnifique dragon bleu aux allures fantomatiques sortit de l'objet. Il regarda avec intêret la jolie démone puis s'envola dans les air avec un rugissement sonore. Rachel le suivis des yeux et poussa un hoquettement d'horreur en comprenant ce que la Latina comptait faire. La petite brune se retourna vers Santana qui la regardait avec un air sadique avant de prendre la parole :

"- Maintenant tu seras considérée comme étant une sorcière, et tout tes descendants devront porter ce lourd fardeau à leurs tours. Vous serez voué à rester seul à jamais ! Seul une personne qui possedera des pouvoirs immenses pourra délivrer ta famille de cette malédiction.

"-Non ... Non ... Sanglotta Rachel.

"-Bien, maintenant que j'ai ce que je voulais, nous pouvons commencer le rituel."

Santana s'approcha de Rachel et posa le bout de son sceptre avant de murmurer une formule. Des ailes de couleurs noires lui apparurent dans le dans le dos et une lueure bleutée les entoura. Rachel sentis le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et elle allait regarder vers le bas lorsque la voix sèche de Santana claqua sèchement :

"-Ne regarde surtout pas vers le bas !"

Alors la petite brunette se concentra sur le visage de la démone. Elle avait le visage rougit par l'efforts et semblait à bout de souffle. Rachel allait lui demander si tout aller bien, lorsqu'enfin, elle retrouvèrent la terre ferme. Rachel était désorienté, mais Santana, elle était dans un état encore pire ! La Latina ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Elle tenta de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt. Rachel allait se précipiter pour l'aider, mais une tornade blonde la devança. Brittany s'accroupit au près de Santana et lui dit :

"-Saaaan ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas demandé de l'aide ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu te trouve maintenant ? Toi et ta fièrté d'hispanique, voit tu ou ça nous mène ?"

Brittany était aussi une démone. La démone de la sixième heures. Et désormais Rachel devait s'occuper de la troisième heures.

Une voiture passa à leurs côtés et les trois jeunes femmes sursautèrent. Elles regardèrent autour d'elles et purent constater qu'elles se trouvaient sur un drôle de chemin avec des bandes blanches dessus. Rachel fut la première à poser une question :

"-A-à quelle époque sommes nous ?

"-Nous sommes aux XIX eme siècle, lui répondit Brittany. C'est à cette époque que Quinn se trouve aussi. Tu as peu de temps pour la sauver, car plus tu attendras, plus le sort s'encrera en elle. Quinn est arrivée ici avec une avance de trois ans sur nous, c'est déjà trop !

"-Que vais-je devoir faire pour l'aider ?

"-Regagner sa confiance. Répondit faiblement Santana. Et ça va être dure, j'en ai fait l'expérience et j'en ai souffert, croit moi ..."

Une voiture s'arrêta près des trois jeune fille et deux hommes en sortirent. L'un était grand, avait des cheveux blancs et portait des lunettes. L'autre était plus petit et avait quelques mèches grises.

"-Leroy, Leroy, vient voir ! Pressa t-il son compagnon.

"-Que se passe t-il Hiram ? Ooh, merde ! S'exclama t-il. Les filles, les filles vous allez bien ?

"-Euh ... Ou-oui. Réussirent elles à bafouiller.

"-D'ou venez vous ? Vos vêtements sont peu communs ...

"-Nous venons du pas- "

Commença à répondre Rachel, mais Santana l'en empêcha avant de répondre à sa place :

"-Nous venons de Pachuca, au Mexique.

"-Que faites vous ici ? Demanda Leroy.

"-Aaaah ... Euuh ..."

Les trois jeunes filles ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Leroy leur demanda :

"-A vous fuyez peut être les guerres civiles ?

"-Oui-Oui ! C'est tout à fait ça ! S'exclama Santana.

"-Je suppose que vous n'avez aucun endroit ou dormir ? Demanda à son tour Hiram

"-Oui, répondit timidement Rachel.

"-Vous n'avez qu'à venir à la maison ! Allez monté les filles !"

Les trois jeunes femmes montèrent dans la voiture avec crainte. Puis Rachel se pencha vers Santana

"-Comment connait tu autant de chose de cette époque ?

"-Je me suis toujours intéressée à cette époque c'est tout, répliqua la Latina qui ne voulait pas engager la conversation."

Le trajet se passe dans le calme et Rachel, Santana et Brittany furent surprise que les deux hommes étaient en couple_**. Si on avait été à cette époque avec Quinn tout se serait passé mieux, **_songea avec amertume Rachel.

"-Dites, les filles demain, vous irez au lycées. Je connais un professeur qui pourrait vous prendre pendant son cours, ça vous tente ? Proposa Hiram.

"-Euuh, oui ! Répondirent elles en choeur."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Berry, les deux hommes leurs firent visiter les lieux, et les jeunes femmes furent émerveillées devant la maison. Alors que Leroy faisait la cuisin, Rachel proposa son aide, et elle découvrit avec bonheur qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Leroy commença à chantonner en cuisinant, et Rachel après avoir écouté l'air, chanta avec lui. L'homme la regardait avec des yeux étonnés et il lui dit :

"-Tu as une voix magnifique Rachel ! Tu devrais demander à Mr Shuester s'il ne peut pas te prendre dans son glee club

"-Mer-merci. Euuuh, d'ac-d'accord. Répondit elle en rougissant."

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré les piques de Santana envers Rachel. Puis les filles allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Leroy vint les réveillez à 7h30 du matin pour qu'elle se prépare et aille au lycée. Mr Shuester, le professeur dont avait parler Hiram vint les chercher à 8heures. C'était un homme sympathique, drôle, charmant. Il s'occupait d'un chorale ! Le rêve pour Rachel et Santana qui adoraient chanter. Le jeune professeur rigola en voyant ce trio improbable. Santana et Rachel était comme chien et chat et Brittany était dans son monde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, Rachel commença à faire une crise d'angoisse et Santana du la calmer. Shuester les accompagna jusqu'au bureau du principal, Mr Figgins, pour qu'elle puisse rester. Tout se passa bien, malgré le fait que le principal était extrèmement bizarre ...

Le premier cours qu'elles auraient été Histoire, elles se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de classe. En entrant dans la salle, Rachel du se retenir pour ne pas aller voir Quinn. Cette dernière se retourna et jeta un regard emplis de haine à la petite brune. Rachel tressaillit devant l'intensité du regard et se plaça sur les rangs de devant, à la table devant celle de Quinn. Le cours se déroula bien, jusqu'au moment ou la professeure demanda à Quinn si elle pouvait expliquer à Rachel ou ils en étaient du programme. Celle ci s'exécuta et Rachel tenta de lui demander :

"-Quinn, laisse moi une chance de me faire pardonner. S'il te plait !

"-Rachel, toi et moi, c'est finis. Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour rien.

"-Mais-

"-Tais toi ! Je ne veut plus t'entendre Rachel, pour moi tu n'existes même plus."

En entendant ces mots si durs de la seule personne qu'elle aimer, Rachel sortis de le salle de classe précipitemment, les larmes aux yeux. "_**Non mais quelle conne ! Mais qu'est ce que je pensais ?! Après ce que je lui ai fait, il est normal qu'elle m'en veuille !"**_. Elle se dirigea vers se qu'elle se rappellait être des toilettes. Elle s'adossa au mur et sanglotta un long moment. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, et elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui venait d'entrer s'accroupir à ses côtés. La silhouette tendis la main, mais la rétracta aussitôt. Un voile de tristesse pris place dans ses prunelles ambrées. Elle murmura juste ces quelques mots :

"-Je suis désolée ... Tu n'aurais jamais du tenter de me suivre Rachel, jamais ..."

La jeune fille en pleurs releva la tête et croisa le regard ambré de l'autre. Elle murmura doucement :

"-Qu-Quinn, c'est bien toi ?

"-Oui Rachel c'est bien moi. Tu n'aurais jamais du me suivre. J'ai tout fait pour que tu me détestes, et toi tu me suis jusqu'ici !

"-Pourquoi voulais tu faire cela ?

"-Car tu es le personne la plus importante à mes yeux Rachel et que sinon ils allaient te faire du mal. Et ça je ne le souhaite pas ! "

Rachel rougit sous le coup de cette révélation. Elle s'approcha de la blonde et la pris dans ses bras. Quinn se détendis en sentant tout l'amour que Rachel ressentait pour elle et une larme unique perla sur sa joue. Rachel la reccueillit et la goutte d'eau se transforma en une magnifique rose. Puis elle se piqua le doigt, et une goutte de sang se forma à l'extrémité de celui ci. La goutte pourpre se transforma elle aussi en rose et Rachel la lui tendit.

"-De par cette rose, je t'offre tout mon amour et mon coeur à toi Quinn Fabray, Démone Minuit, pour l'éternité. Rien ne pourra trahir cette promesse."

Elle s'était exprimé d'une voix claire et forte et Quinn en eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle pris la rose pourpre et murmura à son tour :

"-Je l'accepte avec joie, et te promet Rachel que plus aucuns mensonges ne viendra troubler cette amour, et ce pour l'éternité !"

Elle se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Les grandes déclarations n'avaient jamais était leurs fort, mais là le moment s'y prettait tellement qu'elles n'avaient pas pu résisté à l'envie de le faire. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas eu une telle complicité entre elles. Prise dans le moment, Rachel approcha son visage de celui de Quinn et l'embrassa tendrement. Quinn fut au début surprise, mais répondit au baiser. Les yeux dans les yeux elles murmurèrent en même temps :

"-Ensemble pour l'éternité."

Une lueure violette les entoura. De magnifiques ailes de papillon apparurent sur le dos à Rachel et Quinn se para de magnifique ailes blanches. Le XII noir qui se situait sur la nuque de Quinn devint blanc il se passa le même phénomène pour Rachel.


End file.
